zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Real Foxy Fox
A Real Foxy Fox is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is the next story in the tale of Nicole Wilde and Judah Hopps, the gender-swapped versions of Nick and Judy in one of my alternate universes. Here, some months after the Savage Crisis, it is time for the annual ZPD Ball, and Judah Hopps attends his first one. Of course, he brings as his date his gorgeous vixen girlfriend Nicole. Also revealed in this story is that, in this continuity, Chief Bogo is Gazelle's husband, though they purposely don't appear together often in public to protect her from criminals that may want to take vengeance on him for their arrests. I have wanted to do a Bogo/Gazelle tale for a long time. This is in Judah's POV. Story Tonight is the night of the annual ZPD Ball. It is a prestigious event, where all the officers appear. I never imagined that I would be honored at one of these events, but, due to my efforts in bringing Bellwether to justice during the savage crisis, here I am. I am wearing the nicest tux I could get. The ZPD building's massive lobby is being used for the event. All around me, officers are dancing with their spouses and romantic companions, including Chief Bogo and his wife, pop superstar Gazelle. I have my girlfriend to dance with. She stands at my side right now. She is Nicole Wilde, and she is a real foxy fox. Yes, the reformed con-vixen is now the love of my life. Gazelle, now a good friend of hers as well as her dance mentor, helped her acquire the outfit she is wearing now: sparkling red dress reaching to just above her ankles and golden necklace. The sweet smell of perfume scents her fur. She looks like an angel. I am more than eager to dance with her. I extend my hand to her and ask if I could have this dance. Nicole batted her eyes and said yes, taking my hand and allowing me to lead her to the dance area. Nicole is taller than me. At her four foot height, my head reaches her chest. The size difference doesn't matter to either of us. We love each other immensely and work around it. I hold her as best I can and we dance together. The other officers all stop to watch us, happy that we had found one another. Even Chief Bogo smiles. It was one of the first times that I had seen him do so. After the dance, we both get some food and drink and sit down at a table together. She tells me how proud she is of me. Smiling, I tell her how proud I am of her for achieving her own dreams. Now that she's left the con game behind, she is one of Gazelle's backup dancers, getting to show her skills to each and every concert goer. For a long moment, I remember our original meeting and how she tried to con me. Honestly, I nearly fell for it. Had I not been a cop, I just might have done so, she was that beautiful. Finally, after a good while, it was time. Chief Bogo gave a small speech about what I had done despite everything being against me, and how I was, despite how I was treated at first, the prime example of what a ZPD officer should be. Then he displays the award I am to receive. Nicole smiles at me proudly, urging me to go up. I get up from my seat and head up on stage as everyone cheers. Bogo gives me the award, and I look out at my fellow officers. I look once at Nicole for confidence and then begin my acceptance speech. I tell them how I will strive to be an even better officer in the future, to uphold the laws of the kingdom and of Zootopia, and then give a shoutout to Nicole, the gorgeous vixen who had a hand in making it all come together. When I get back to the table, Nicole leans in and kisses me in front of all. It is a surprise, but a welcome one. I look forward to more of life with her. Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Nicole Wilde and Judah Hopps continuity Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judah Hopps' POV Category:Party stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:BogoxGazelle